Repercussions
by Mrs-N-Uzumaki
Summary: Two months has passed since the incident. Both have continued their jobs. Jackson has an assignment yet to complete. Vengeance. But when there is a sudden twist of events, he finds that he needs her help, but will she be more willing to assist?
1. Chapter 1

HIYA EVERYONE! I know I've been gone for a very long time but that's because I'm a)still doing college work and b)being inspired by incredible fanfictions of Red Eye. That is my latest obsession (as well as the delicious Cillian Murphy!) ^^

For those who've been waiting for my updates on my other fanfics (especially Flash to the future), don't worry, I will go back and work on them some more. I'll admit it, I did lose interest, but I'm willing to continue if you guys are still interested.

Anyways, this is my first attempt on a Red Eye fanfic and this is probably one of the toughest I may be working on.

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

"_Whispers_"

xXx – Scene Change

_Flashbacks_

Summary: Two months has passed since the incident. Both have continued their jobs. Jackson has an assignment yet to complete. Vengeance. But when there is a sudden twist of events, he finds that he needs her help, but will she be more willing to assist?

Disclaimer: I take no ownership of this movie. If I did, I would've at least done a sequel by now!

_

* * *

_

_Repercussions_

With a bolt, he sat upright from his bed, sighed and stood as he proposed to start his day. Jackson rolled his eyes to the corner of the room, watching the handle of the clock shifting from 5:30 to 5:31. _Damn_, he thought, _fell asleep for too long._ He stretched his arm upwards and felt a sore ache; _another job done, another assignment to begin. _He picked the envelope beneath his door and flipped through the brief images and information given. Jackson shuddered slightly as he remembered he was only wearing his light blue pyjama trousers. _Time to get warmed up._ The blue-eyed manager began his morning exercise with several press-ups, squats, sit-ups and chin-ups. His last move was to head to the bathroom, intending to take a shower.

Jackson Rippner started his day like any other.

xXx

He stepped into his black BMW and drove to begin his latest mission. All his assignments by far were successful.

All except one.

One that had happened on that fateful day, where he was beaten to a pulp by fragile-looking female. He made the mistake of underestimating her greatly. He horribly regretted crossing paths with her. Although he messed up and was sure the company would have annihilated him for it, they decided to keep him as he was too valuable to let go. But a failure like that again, he was sure-no-he _knew_ they would make certain that his corpse would never to be found.

Of course after the chaos of that day he would have been thrown to prison once he was healed, but he had his sources. Every worker of this profession had his informant to bail him out if anything was to go wrong. And boy did things go disastrously.

Vendetta. That was all he craved for. He wanted retaliation, to grab hold of the neck of that aggravating woman; to pull her hair and throw her out a window of the highest building in Miami. He _despised_ that woman with passion. She destroyed his reputation. And he spent the last two months reviving it once more. Lisa Reisert was no longer of his concern, as his employers informed. Jackson was advised to go back to focusing on his obligations. The company was to handle Lisa. Although he reluctantly agrees, he will not give up on his vengeance. He will find her, and once he does, he _will_ kill her, _after_ he makes her suffer. Lisa was his to kill and his alone.

The blue-eyed assassin halted his trail of thoughts and parked his car across the street, watching warily into the house of his next victim.

xXx

"Hello," A young brunette picked up the phone, "Lux Atlantic Resort, Lisa Reisert speaking."

"Yes hello," the other line spoke, indicating a masculine voice, "I'm looking in to book for next week…"

Two months has passed since the incident and Lisa, being the workaholic she is, continued to run her hotel since then. It was a good distraction. She just couldn't keep lying around weeping, waiting for Jackson's hunger for revenge to track her down. But he wasn't the only one with a grudge; she had her own reprisal for him. Though in reality, she knew she couldn't take him down, as much as she wanted to. She hated to admit it, but he's physically stronger. _I should've just shot him in the chest back then, and killed him right there and then_, _that way I wouldn't be worrying about him coming after me,_ she sighed, _so why didn't I? _Lisa wondered, but she knew the answer. She just doesn't have the heart. She's not a killer like him. Besides, she didn't want to scoop as low to his level. She wouldn't.

"Hey wanna go grab a drink?" Lisa was interrupted by her thoughts as she found herself staring at Cynthia's smile.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure," Lisa smiled back, as both headed their way to the bar. The brunette looked up at the bartender, "Hey Demetri, the usual, please." Demetri nodded, knowing by now what she always ordered.

"What is it with you and your obsession with seabreezes?" Cynthia asked; Lisa chuckled slightly.

xXx

Jackson released the knife from the victim's abdomen. He used the handkerchief lying on the victim's desk and wiped the blood dripping on his weapon, to later swiftly leave the house and drive back to his temporary apartment. He showered once more, relaxing the stiffness in his muscles. Wiping his golden locks with a towel, he sat on his bed and closed his eyes. This was a quick assignment and now he had the rest of the day off to relax…yeah right. He needed to use this time efficiently. Time to commence operation: Revenge.

* * *

Interested so far?

Review and let me know =]

Luff,

Mrs-N-Uzumaki xxx


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU TO: for reviewing! And those who favourited =D

I've been enjoying the wonderfully written red eye fanfic "**There's no script for anarchy**" by chussiee93. **It's a must read!**

Also, thank you **trudes193** and **IseeButterfly** for your wondeful reviews!

Anyways, enjoy :)

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

"_Whispers_"

xXx – Scene Change

_Flashbacks_

Summary: Two months has passed since the incident. Both have continued their jobs. Jackson has an assignment yet to complete. Vengeance. But when there is a sudden twist of events, he finds that he needs her help, but will she be more willing to assist?

Disclaimer: I do not own Red Eye…yet. (LOL kidding)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Lisa carelessly dropped her keys on the table nearby her door and fell sloppily onto her sofa. She lifted her hand to see the time and yawned.

8:50 PM

It wasn't that late, but with all the work she does a day, she felt fatigued. Lisa headed to her room to change into her cosy, white pyjamas to head back downstairs, grab a bowl of ice cream and watch a classic movie before she decided to sleep. Things haven't changed that much since the incident. She went back to her old and quite lonesome life whereby she worked during the day and watched classics during the night.

Of course Lisa had her difficulty in trying to return to her old life, revert to her previous routine, but she is managing. At the start, she had developed some disturbingly recurring nightmares about Jackson suffocating her until the very last breath passed her lips, but they slowly lessened as time passed. Although that still didn't ease the realistic pain she endured after bolting awake, where she caressed her neck to making sure it was just a nightmare.

Shaking her thoughts away from the unsettling dreams, she flipped her television on and began watching one of her favourites.

xXx

Jackson watched as she lay softly onto her sofa with her bowl of treat_. Tonight's the night_, he thought as his lips formed a wicked smile. His company warned him about letting his priorities slip for this woman. But Jackson needed closure. This was personal. He wants to make her suffer until the last breath that ends her very existence.

Slipping out of his Black BMW, he vigilantly marched closer to her home. _It's payback time. _

xXx

She was twenty minutes into the movie when she finished her ice cream, and so she stood up to head to the fridge for some extra; when all of the sudden, she heard a peculiar noise. Shaking away her suspicion, the brunette went back to filling her bowl, only to end up hearing another soft clatter. This time, grabbing her hockey stick from the coat closet, Lisa headed up her stairs guarding her body behind the stick, hoping it was her mind playing tricks on her again.

The area was deadly silent. The only noise that can be heard was Lisa's heavy but quiet breathing being released from her lips. The brunette came to a sudden halt in front of her bedroom door. She didn't remember closing it.

Panic started to arise as it caused her heart to hasten against her chest. With her weapon ready in hand, Lisa instantly burst into her room. When there was no response, she switched on her lights, only to be met with the sight of her room. Nothing was different. Her work clothes still lay on the bed, her umbrella drying in her bathroom, her—wait…her windows; did she leave them open? She guardedly paced towards her window and closed it, to then hear the constant heavy droplets of rain being swung by the eerie whistling sound of the wind crashing against her window. Thunder and lightning exploded into her ears, startling her. Lisa quickly changed back into a defensive stature and swiftly turned her entire body to check nothing was creeping behind her back. Her eyes darted across the entire room as it continued its harsh, silent atmosphere. Lisa, however, was still unconvinced. She warily held her door knob, preparing to check behind it. She directly shoved the door away and had her weapon ready in hand. Still there was nothing.

_This is ridiculous,_ Lisa chuckled to herself,_ I'm being way too paranoid. _Once she reassured herself of no danger, she paced backwards to head out, continually checking the sight of her bedroom, _just in case…_

Still striding backwards, Lisa held the door knob in her hand, intending to close her bedroom. Until she felt a sudden bump on her back.

She froze. Terrified of turning. _No…God please no…_She slowly and carefully curved her head, eyes closed, intensely praying; only then, to open her eyes and find her nightmares coming to life.

There she stood, staring into the harsh, cerulean eyes of Jackson Rippner, as his lips turned up into a cruel, sinister smile.

* * *

**TRAILER, **that I've created for this fanfic will be uploaded on youtube shortly!

I'm sorry this was short but I intentionally wanted to make it quick and snappy for an intense atmosphere.

I need feedback people! So review please!

Luff,

Mrs-N-Uzumaki xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the trailer! Because we only have the clips from the movies, I had to compromise. Clips (near the end of the video) is closely linked to this chapter - **www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=ut_EWuwcptQ**

Anyways, enjoy :)

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

"_Whispers_"

xXx – Scene Change

_Flashbacks _

Summary: Two months has passed since the incident. Both have continued their jobs. Jackson has an assignment yet to complete. Vengeance. But when there is a sudden twist of events, he finds that he needs her help, but will she be more willing to assist?

Disclaimer: If I did, then it'd be pretty silly of me to write fanfiction about it now, wouldn't it?

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Lisa's mind raced before preparing to launch a bloodcurdling scream, until that split second her body collided with Jackson's, one hand abrasively slapping over her mouth and one at the nape of her neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he hissed, his tone dangerously low, "wouldn't want the neighbours involved now, would we?" Lisa responded incoherently with her muffled voice, continuing to struggle against his grasp. Her arms thrashing at his chest in effort to shove him away for some space, "stop struggling against me, Lisa," he continued. Taking no notice of his demand, she continued to flail her arms. "_Lisa_," he started, his voice dominating over her attempts, "I don't want to have to knock out again. I want you to be conscious for this, Leese," Lisa felt he heart stop. Ultimately her arms dropped to her side in defeat, "_Don't even think about screaming_," he hissed as he moved his hand away from her mouth, "Or you _will _regret it," he pointed to his gun as he stepped backwards.

Lisa's breaths came in shuddering gasps. It took a couple of seconds before calming herself down to speak, "I thought you were a lousy shot," she murmured.

"You're only a few feet away,"

"What do you want?" She started, raising her tone.

He paused before responding, "I thought you were smarter than that, Leese."

She readied her feet to sidestep, but his body shifted in her direction, as if preparing for it, "Ah ah ah," he spoke as he pointed the gun to her chest.

"If you want to kill me, then why don't you just do it already?" Lisa spat.

His expression didn't change as he slowly crept closer to her. Attempting to keep the distance, Lisa shifted backwards only for her back to meet a wall. A dead end.

"Because, Leese," Jackson whispered, closing the distance between them, "I. Want. You. To. _Suffer._" Lisa felt the venom in every syllable. It took a minute before she decided to lunge at him, attempting for an escape. Jackson, expecting this, firmly snatched her wrists and thrusts them against the wall, "Seem familiar?" his lips lifted to a cocky grin. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, causing her to lash her head out and heavily pound against his; his hands instantly flew to his forehead. Lisa's legs sprinted as fast as they could, "I hope _that_ seemed familiar!" She exclaimed as she incessantly scurried down her stairs. But Jackson was faster. He grabbed her hair once he caught up at the bottom of the stairs. Lisa screeched in pain where she was forced to be pulled back. With a knife in hand, Jackson's arm found its way around her neck, the other holding her body against him as it surrounded her waist.

"It's always the hard way with you," Lisa felt his breath brush pass her ear.

"What made you think otherwise?" She retorted, sounding more fearful than she'd wanted. She'd been in this situation before, and her heart quickened at the thought of that burdened memory. Her vision blurred as her eyes began to from tears but she fought the urge. _No, not in front of him, _she thought,_ I'm stronger than this. _

"Bringing back any memories?" He spoke, the sound of mockery in his tone.

"_Let go of me_," She tried, hoping to sound assertive but only to end up shuddering in her breaths.

"How dense do you take me for?" he replied.

"_Please_," Her voice is barely a whisper,

He paused slightly, hearing the desperate plead in her voice, "I don't think so," he dragged her towards the back of her kitchen. He has her under control. He felt dominant, and he was not about to unleash her only to have to chase her across the entire house, consuming so much of his time.

"Where are you taking me?" She exclaimed.

"Somewhere where there are no people, no exits. No. Way. Out," he uttered under his breath, Lisa continued to feel his constant breath scraping down her neck, "Oh and no _pens_ either."

She struggled against his grasp, "LET GO!" She screamed as he dragged her to the back door.

"Stop screaming," He raised his tone against her ear. Ignoring his demand, Lisa continued to try and shove his arm away from her neck. Jackson had had it. His knife found its way to her cheek and slit across, creating a cut, the blood began trickling down her face. Lisa paused as she felt the hot liquid pour further down her neck, staining her white pyjama top in red.

"Are you forgetting who you're dealing with?" He spoke, hearing Lisa's response of inconsistent breathing, "Let that be a warning."

Jackson continued to haul her outside, where he had parked his black car as it camouflaged itself within the darkness. He yanked her across the backyard, her slippers staining in dirt. He shoved her into the passenger seat, placed his knife back into his belt strap, and clamped her hands together as he tied them with duck tape. Lisa tried to plunge her feet towards him but he took out his gun, making her come to a sudden halt, "You want to keep your legs don't you?" he began, "Don't make me tie them up. Now get them in before I change my mind." She reluctantly withdrew her feet into the car.

Jackson slammed the door shut and moved towards the other end as he sat onto the driver's seat and pulled his seat belt on, "Buckle up, sweetheart," he spoke as he prepared to smack his foot onto the pedal, "'cos it's gonna be the ride of your life."

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter and the trailer :)

Reviews will be much appreciated!

Luff,

Mrs-N-Uzumaki xxx


	4. Chapter 4

OMG thank you so much for your comments about my chapter and my trailer! You guys are wonderful!

Special thanks to: **IseeButterfly, draco-cute, MissFanFiction, NerdyGirl **and **son-of-puji!** You guys are just the best for actually taking the time to review! This chapter is dedicated for you guys =D

Anyways, enjoy :)

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

"_Whispers_"

xXx – Scene Change

_Flashbacks _

Summary: Two months has passed since the incident. Both have continued their jobs. Jackson has an assignment yet to complete. Vengeance. But when there is a sudden twist of events, he finds that he needs her help, but will she be more willing to assist?

Disclaimer: If I did, I would've paired these two up before the end of the movie.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The exhausting night led Lisa's eyelids to slide down heavily, but she resisted the temptation. Not right now. Not with _him _in the car. Not one word was uttered since the brawl. Only the sound of the engine roaring as it thundered with speed. Lisa's eyes darted to the window, only to be met by the darkness of the night. Her eyes rolled to Jackson's hand on the steering wheel, to decipher the time on his watch.

10 PM

She inwardly sighed, that couldn't have been the time, because it felt like it's been hours. Still afraid to make a move, she sat silently still. A conversation with him was agony enough, but this deadly silence was worse. She didn't know what ran through his mind; for all she knew, he was plotting her murder.

"Spit it out, Leese," Jackson began.

She paused for a minute before responding, "What?" She grumbled in a hoarse voice, her head sat near the window sill as she didn't turn to face him.

"You always have something to say," he spoke as he turned the car to the left smoothly. She closed her eyes and mumbled incoherently, "What was that?" He asked.

Lisa cleared her throat, "I said-" She turned her head to face him and spoke irately, "You should be in prison."

"Maybe you're not as smart as I give you credit for," He smiled scornfully at her, disinclined to respond to her inquiry. Jackson had his informants, and she should've known that. Another silent gap took over the heavy atmosphere before Jackson began to strike up another conversation, "You brought this upon yourself, Leese,"

"_Excuse me_?" She sputtered, "_I _brought all this chaos upon myself?" He turned to her for a split second before she continued, "And I suppose you had absolutely _nothing_ to do with the fact that I was terrorised on a plane, battered on the head, slammed repeatedly to a wall, choked on _and _kidnapped leaving me with several bruises on my arms, neck and face," She laughed bitterly, "Yes _Jack_-" she saw his eye twitch "-of course I _always _wanted to be abused by some sick, twisted, inhumane brute," she felt his eyes roll demonically to hers as his knuckles whitened against the steering wheel and his teeth seething in fury, but she didn't change her enraged expression. She added one last comment for the finishing touch, "You're pathetic."

Within that split second, she felt the car bend towards the side uncontrollably until it came into a sudden halt. Jackson furiously twisted his head before throwing his body onto hers.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just end your miserable, good for nothing existence _right now_," He hissed, waiting hastily for her response.

She paused, erratic breaths passing her lips at the abrupt attack. Lisa gaped into his menacing eyes just a few inches from her face, her tied hands against her chest to keep the space from his; she tried to open her mouth to speak but her shaky breathing led her to close it back.

Jackson continued to speak, "No? That seems about right," He took a brutal hold of her neck causing Lisa to gasp for air, "If I have to hear one more snide sarcastic comment from your mouth, you won't be as lucky," he felt her poor efforts in shoving his arm away with her tied hands. Once her attempts weakened, his hand lifted from her neck as her breathing began to lessen. Lisa sucked harshly for a lungful of air and coughed violently in effort to get her inhalation at a steady rate again. Jackson hauled himself up and back into the driver's seat. The car's engine rumbled into life, preparing to turn the car back into the straight road as it sat in the middle of the path, blocking the whole road. His foot stamped the pedal, but before Jackson could even rotate his wheel, Lisa's hand fiercely struck his face. His foot yet to lift from the pedal, he grasped a hold of her attached wrists to hold her down; but by then, the car was already rolling down the hill.

Jackson struggled with all his strength to stomp the opposite pedal but it was too late, the car was out of control as it rapidly continued to veer downwards. Lisa held tightly onto her seat for her life as he spun the wheel. The car instantly shifted to its side but the irrepressible swiftness was a far greater force, causing the vehicle to stand on its side as it aggressively struck onto a tree. The car paused for a second before falling back onto its wheels.

The hill came to an abrupt, harsh silence, with only the dying splutters of the busted engine echoing the forest grounds.

* * *

CLIFFHANGERS! Gotta love those :P

I hope you enjoyed it =] Sorry again if it's really short but I just can't write long chapters :/

Anyways, feedback please =D

Mrs-N-Uzumaki xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Promised myself I'd upload another chapter before the end of the year - and just in the nick of time!

A HUGE thanks to:

**bexr91, chussiee93, corinne-la, draco-cute, I Am the Batman Dag Nab It, itsbetterwithjam, Living-Dead-Girl93, son-of-puji, tipsu, trudes193, **AND** WrittenOnTheSubwayWalls**

Whether you reviewed or story-alerted =]

Anyways, enjoy!

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

"_Whispers_"

xXx – Scene Change

_Flashbacks _

Summary: Two months has passed since the incident. Both have continued their jobs. Jackson has an assignment yet to complete. Vengeance. But when there is a sudden twist of events, he finds that he needs her help, but will she be more willing to assist?

Disclaimer: I do not take any ownership of this wonderfully written movie. Wish I did though.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It felt like time had stood still. The forest lay quiet, severely quiet, with only the sound of the busted engine resonating around the forest grounds. Jackson's eyelids promptly lifted, leaving him coughing from the smoke. Realising the air bag clamped against his chest, it felt hard to breathe in. He punched it harshly until it pushed back. He felt a sudden strain rise against his shoulder. His head hurt like hell and he lifted his hand to stroke it, feeling a small cut on his forehead. His mind raced to recall what took place from the last minute of the incident. He frowned, _Lisa_, she did this.

Without turning his head to her, he spoke, "What the _hell_ went through your mind when-" He halted as he realised she lay unconscious, her head softly lying against the shattered window sill. He sighed, _great_; she _had _to be so impulsive and get them into this mess. He groaned in pain; he had no energy left for anger, he just wanted to get out of the car to breathe in some clean air. He tried to push open his door, but it was sternly wedged into the car. He used all the strength he had left to shove it open, gaining an awful wrench of pain against his left arm. Once he was out, he shambled further from the car, staring into the view of the accident. His eyes darted across the surrounding of the vicinity, when a sudden blast thundered in the engine. The car slowly caught on fire. He briefly paused, should he just leave her there? He didn't have the time to dawdle and think about it. But if he leaves her here to die, he'll rid of her for the rest of his life. But she would've died in the hands of the car accident, not _his_.

He sighed and mumbled incoherently at what he was about to do. He's about to-_no_-don't say it, don't even think about it. He shuffled his feet towards the driver's side of the car, noticing the other side was completely blocked by the tree. He groaned before he entered the car, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her out, his lips hissed a moan of pain. He dragged her swiftly before the engine roared yet another explosion, completely ending the car's usage. He lowered his head as his hands fell onto it. _Good thing it was a rental_, he thought, as the flames never ceased.

He turned his head towards Lisa's as he bent over. She lay helplessly on the ground, head weakly curved on its side. What was he gonna do with her? Where the hell were they gonna go? They were in the middle of nowhere. Jackson stood and ambled a few feet further; what the hell was he gonna find? Especially in this darkness; but he was fortunate enough to spot a cabin not too far as the moon emitted some light towards it. His eyes rolled back to Lisa. _Oh she'd better wake_, he thought, _don't expect me to carry you_. He bent over to her, her hands still tied together. He held her fragile head as he cupped her face with his hands, noticing the trail of blood rolling down her face from her forehead. He softly cuffed her cheek, _c'mon Leese, wakey wakey. _When her eyes failed to open, he bowed his head against her chest to check her heart. _It's steady_, he exhaled noisily as he knew what he had to. Jackson took a firm grasp of her shoulders and his other arm clutched under her knees and lifted her, her head resting on his chest. He moaned in pain, feeling the horrible strain on his shoulder.

Lisa felt her body moving. Her head shifted slightly in trying to open her eyes. But her eyelids felt too heavy. She was fatigued and the pain was excruciating. She just didn't have the energy to move. She tried to open her eyes once more, her vision blurring. Her head caressed against something warm and firm. Then a thought crossed her mind _– am I on my bed?_ Her heart lifted. Was she dreaming? Could it have been a nightmare? Lisa sighed in relief at that thought, until her ears picked up a steady, gentle rhythmic beat against the firm entity; _a heartbeat?_ She wondered; her nose inhaled a familiar scent, _that smell…it couldn't be…_ She forced her eyes open, a dark form was beginning to appear. The figure glanced at her for a split second. He said something, but her mind was too worn out to decipher. She suddenly realised who she was facing, _no…it couldn't…have…been…_her mind slowly put itself to rest, too drained to continue.

xXx

Jackson roughly placed Lisa onto the bed in the cabin, continuing to feel the unpleasant wrench on his shoulder, and then paced towards the open door towards the bathroom. For the first time since the accident, Jackson looked at himself in the mirror, scrutinising his face. He was completely filthy, entirely covered in dirt, with hints of blood on the side of his face and on his white shirt from carrying Lisa. He took off his jacket vigilantly, avoiding any movement his shoulder; he positioned his jacket onto a hook and began to unbutton his shirt; once he placed his shirt onto another hook, he looked in the mirror to inspect his injury. He stroked his shoulder and felt the slight dislocated bone beneath the muscle.

His eyes searched through the bathroom in success of finding something he can bite into. He eventually took a hold of his leather belt and placed it into his mouth.

Jackson sat on the floor and bent his knee on the same side as his dislocated shoulder; he clasped his fingers together around his knee, making sure they are locked tightly. Jackson leaned back and hyper extended his neck as far as possible and extended his elbows and hips away from his head, stretching his shoulder using his bent knee as an anchor. He then shrugged both shoulders forward in a circular pattern, attempting to rotate the shoulder blade around and back into the joint. Jackson groaned in pain after hearing a click as he bit deeply into his belt, then completely immobilised his arm with the elbow bent and his hand up near his chest. He spat his leather belt onto the floor and stood back up. He looked into the mirror once again and shrugged his shoulders backwards.

Jackson turned back towards the bedroom and searched through the drawers. His fingers felt a circular item and he smiled with triumph. His eyes rolled towards Lisa's unconscious form and picked her tied hands to bind them both to the bed pole, preventing her from any means of escape. He then turned his attention back towards the bathroom to head to the shower and twisted the taps, checking for any water to flow through.

Lisa shifted her head to the side, hearing several noises echoing. She first heard a clicking sound, and then a few minutes later felt pressure in her arms. Next sound she heard was flowing water. Someone was taking a shower.

Wait. She lived alone.

She forced her eyelids to open; her eyes darting the surrounding area. Only one anxious thought crossed her mind – this was most certainly _not _her room. She tried getting up but was unwillingly forced back, _what the-?_ She paused as she noticed her hands tied to one of the bed's poles. _Where the hell am I? _Her mind raced with questions, _how did I even get here?_ Only one answer crossed her thoughts – _Jackson_. She then heard a quiet creak from a tap being twisted; her mind fret at the thought of not knowing what was going to happen to her.

She halted her thoughts when she was met with the sound of the bathroom door knob being twisted. Lisa felt her mouth go dry.

* * *

THE first chapter I've ever written consisting of no dialogue! And it took FOREVER!

Reviews please and thank you =]

Luff

Mrs-N-Uzumaki xx


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for sticking to the story guys! And as for a reward, I had the obligation to write you a long chapter! Enjoy!

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

"_Whispers_"

xXx – Scene Change

_Flashbacks _

Summary: Two months has passed since the incident. Both have continued their jobs. Jackson has an assignment yet to complete. Vengeance. But when there is a sudden twist of events, he finds that he needs her help, but will she be more willing to assist?

Disclaimer: I don't own Red Eye (cries T-T)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

Lisa felt her mouth go dry. The sound of the bathroom door knob twisted, soon revealing the figure behind the door. She didn't want to see his face. She didn't want him to scream at her for her impetuous actions. Lisa closed her eyes in attempt to make herself look asleep. She first heard the soft sound of footsteps, then a wardrobe door being opened. She warily peered at Jackson, squinting to continue her charade of sleep. Her pupils followed Jackson's movements. She watched him, with only a towel around his waist as he grabbed a white shirt and trousers from the wardrobe and headed back to the bathroom, closing the door as he did so.

Lisa exhaled noisily forgetting that she was holding her breath the entire time. She glanced at her hands where they were tied against the bed pole. The bind was so tight she felt her blood circulation struggle to flow through. Her hands fought against the pole, trying to break free despite the escalating pain on her wrists. When Lisa knew she had to try something else to grasp free, she began to fiercely bite into the material. _C'mon, _she told her self, _almost there...YES! _When she broke free, Lisa swiftly stood up; forgetting her head injury, she felt immensely dizzy and light-headed. But now was not the time to rest.

The brunette remained as quiet as possible as her mind scattered with thoughts of escape. She peeked outside the window. No car and no people around. Lisa hadn't a clue as to where she was. As far as she's concerned, they were in the middle of nowhere; so where was she to go if she even managed to escape from his grasp? Lisa thought of another plan as she browsed around for a phone, continuing to feel the pain in her head. Once her eyes rolled towards a telephone cord, her heart lifted with hope. She subtly paced through the room. A sudden screeching noise escaped the floor and her head shifted towards the bathroom door, where she froze and prayed the knob did not twist. A few seconds flew by and she sighed in relief as she picked up the phone and dialed, thanking God as she heard the dialing tone. It continued to ring. Once it stopped, she gasped inwardly preparing to speak.

"Hello-" Lisa began, hoping to get everything told before a response, "-I've been-"

The connection abruptly cut off. She stared into the two fingers on the phone cradle that caused the sudden cut, anxiously looking up to reveal the face of her nightmares as he spoke, "You _really_ shouldn't have done that."

xXx

"Hello?"

"Hey Cynthia, may I speak with Lisa please?"

"Hello Mr. Reisert, Lisa left two hours ago. She should be home by now," the hotel worker replied.

Joe paused, "I already called her house, twice, but she didn't pick up,"

"Then I'm sure she's at the café with her usual sea breeze in her hands. Did you try her cell?"

"I tried but it goes to voicemail,"

"I'm sure she'll be home soon, Mr. Reisert, but I've got work to do at the moment. Call me later if she's still not picking up,"

"Thanks Cynthia, bye." Joe cut the connection as his features began to express worry; _I'm sure nothing happened_, he tried to reassure himself, _I'll call in about an hour and she'll be at home watching her one of her favourite classics_. Despite telling himself that she was probably just fine, he still couldn't shake off the horrible feeling that turned his stomach.

xXx

Lisa halted for a few seconds before rushing towards the bedroom door when Jackson attempted to grab and pull her back. Another brawl between the two commenced. Jackson aimed for his gun while keeping Lisa from running and found that he left it in his other jacket. Once he realised he hadn't a weapon on him, his arm flew over her throat, her back firmly against his chest. Lisa's foot violently stamped his, whilst brutally elbowing his abdomen. Jackson's arm flew to his stomach while his other grabbed her ankle, her body aggressively crashed onto the floor as Jackson swiftly crawled on top of her.

It felt like her nightmares were coming to life, "GET OFF ME!" Lisa screamed from her lungs.

"And then what? You'll make your escape?" He panted, holding down her flailing arms, "Where in that small head of yours did you even _think_ you were escaping to?" His piercing cerulean eyes never left hers, "Did you really think you had a chance?"

"If I kicked your ass once I'll do it again, _Jack_," She exhaled, her eyes continuing to bore into his.

He paused, "You are _really_ testing my patience, Lisa." Within that moment, the brunette halted briefly. She knew what that meant, the further the situation escalates, the more dangerous he becomes. But did that ever stop her?

Lisa sucked in some air and abruptly thrashed her arms at his chest to shove him away. But her attempts were weak. She was too exhausted. Jackson, to her fury, still had the upper hand.

"You're in no position to fight me, Lisa," He spoke, standing up while dragging her up with him; he curled his fingers as he snatched her throat, slamming her against the wooden wall, "And I wisely suggest that you _stop_ before you _truly_ get hurt," Once Jackson's hand moved from her throat, Lisa began coughing fiercely, "Now," He continued as he held her chin firmly, "You're going to get yourself cleaned up and dressed so we can make our way. Got that?" Her head grudgingly nodded, this seemed all too familiar, "Peachy."

xXx

Cold water met her face. Lisa nestled her hands together, letting the liquid rise until she cuffed her face with the water. Jackson watched her as he leaned onto the side of the bathroom doorway, surveying her every move while his fingers played around his gun. Lisa looked up at the mirror, checking for any dry blood left on her face. God, she felt so weak. She just wanted to fall to the ground and bawl out her frustrations. But with Jackson guarding everything she's doing, she just couldn't. Her trail of thoughts stopped in their tracks as her hands caught a pair of clothes.

"Get dressed," he spoke.

Lisa turned towards him, "These don't belong to me,"

"It doesn't matter."

"Could you at least give me the courtesy of some privacy?"

"Now why would I do that?" He pursed his lips in confusion, "So you can hatch up another one of your brilliant escapes?"

"The _only _way I'd be able to escape is through that window," She flew her finger towards the wall, "Does it look like I can fit through that, Jack?" She snapped.

Jackson's eye twitched but his expression still didn't change, "I'm not letting you out of my sight again,"

"You're going to have to if you expect me to get dressed up,"

"I don't trust you,"

"Then I won't change," she spoke as she threw the clothes back at him.

Jackson's feet paced closer, "Don't make me say it again. Change." He emulated.

Lisa remained her ground, "No."

The assassin's features twisted into his famous scornful smile before his hand leapt towards the shower hose and twirled the cold tap to have water attacking Lisa aggressively. The brunette screamed for him to stop, and as he did so, he spoke, "There, now you can either walk out with these warm clothes or your cold, wet, see-through nightwear," Jackson smirked, "It's up to you really, but you know me to drag you out either way." Lisa paced closer to him and snatched the outfit out of his fingers. She twirled her finger with a look that said 'at least turn'. Jackson delayed a couple of seconds before slowly turning grudgingly. Even with him turning she felt strangely uncomfortable, her eyes kept reverting to her side as she stares at the mirror, checking a hint of rotation from his shoulder. The outfit consisted of a pair of jeans, a light-blue t-shirt and a black hoodie.

Jackson waited several seconds, "Are you done?"

"NO!" Lisa abruptly interjected, and then her eyes darted around the corner for a towel, "Can I..." She sighed, "Can I have a towel?"

Jackson grabbed a clean white towel hanging from the hook, "What's the magic word?" He smirked.

"NOW."

"Hmm not quite right,"

"P-l-e-a-s-e," She seethed through her teeth with anger and shivers from the wetness, "Ah ah, without turning thank you."

Lisa zipped up the black hoodie. God knows what's gonna happen next.

xXx

"Where are we going?" Lisa demanded whilst being dragged by her arm.

"It's question after question with you," Jackson responded, becoming irritated by the second.

"Maybe if you just answer ONE-"

"Maybe if you just shut your Goddamn mouth-" he interjected, halting on his tracks while crushing her arm, "-I can think,"

Lisa shifted her arm in attempts to ease the pain; after the car catastrophe the least thing she needed was more hurtful throbbing. The assassin continued to shuffle further into the woods, whilst yanking her along the way, before the brunette decided to comment.

"Y'know eventually they're gonna realise I'm gone," she remarked, waiting for his response; when there was a continuous silence she continued, "And they'll be looking for me, Jack-" She was interrupted when her body had a sudden collision with a coarse tree while her face gazed into the furious blue eyes of Jackson Rippner as they flashed into a deadly blaze.

"Call me _Jack_-" he distinctly remarked "-one more time and this will be the end of the road for you," she opened her mouth to speak but he interjected before any words escaped, "And you _know_ how I keep my promises." Lisa closed her widened mouth, in danger of provoking him further. In that instant, he turned his head away from her trembling breaths and towards the direction of the hill. He continued to haul her up alongside him and stopped once they spotted a gas station not too far. Several plans continuously emerged in his mind, shifting through each in hopes of picking the right one. Once Jackson made his decision, he turned to Lisa, "Stay close and stay _quiet._" he spoke harshly and thereafter dragged her towards the station.

xXx

Lisa watched Jackson as he calmly paced towards the petrol station, his hand tangled around her wrist. Her vision all of the sudden blurred, she began to feel slightly light-headed. Lisa placed her free hand to her head, trying to ease the wooziness. Jackson glanced for a quick second but then turned his attention back towards his plan. He knew he had to make this quick.

The assassin turned on his famous charm and curled his lips into pleasant smile. Lisa faintly scowled, realising it's the same smile that fooled her once. Jackson turned to her, his body unwelcomingly close, his mouth nudged to her ear as his hand found its way to her waist, "_Make this convincing and I'll __**let **__you rest in the car."_ Her body responded with a shudder at his touch; she glowered at the tone of his voice, sounding as if he _owns_ her in some way, he continued, _"If you even think to __**try**__ anything, I'll shoot him."_ Lisa grabbed the hand resting on her waist and discreetly shoved it away.

From afar, the shop owner watched, what seemed to be, a young couple in love, and rolled his eyes. Then his attention averted towards another customer that had entered his station. He furrowed his eyebrows in slight concern at the sight of him.

Jackson turned his head towards the owner with a continuous charming smile, "Hi," he began.

"Can I help you two lovebirds?" The owner grinned pleasantly, Lisa silently gagged.

"Y-" Jackson was suddenly halted from his response when the customer next to him interposed.

"Yes," The customer spoke as he threw his hand onto the shop keeper's face, pointing a gun between his eyes, "You can hand over the money."

Lisa inwardly gasped as Jackson sighed. This fool was going to wreck his plan. The shop owner trembled in his breaths and anxiously grabbed the money from the cash machine. Jackson inwardly sighed at his idiocy; was he dense or what? There is a camera right above him!

"Nobody move!" The thug hastily flailed his arm to point the gun at every individual.

"Or what?" Jackson calmly exclaimed, his hands on each side of his head, "They'll track you sooner than you can run out of this town," the assassin's eyes pointed towards the camera above the robber's head; Jackson continued, "You probably won't even make it out of this shop since the owner would've presumably triggered a silent alarm."

"You what?" the robber's attention quickly shifted to the shop keeper ready to strike his gun, but was immediately stopped when insurmountable pain surged through his abdomen. Jackson then elbowed the nape of his neck, and the mugger collapsed heavily onto the floor as his gun slid underneath an aisle of junk food. The room filled with the owner's trembling breaths. If Jackson was right, the police would be on their way very soon. Damn brute, the fool brought too much attention to them. His eyes searched through the outside station. The thug must've arrived somehow, and it would most likely be in a car. He successfully spotted a poorly parked car close to the station. That's their ticket out of here.

"Umm…thank you," the owner spoke with uneven breaths.

"_Oh don't thank me yet…_"Jackson mumbled under his breath as he stared into the camera, "I need you to give me that security tape,"

"Wh-why?"

"Just do it, okay?" He spoke, trying to sound as calm as possible. The shop keeper did as he was told, but didn't mind as much. After all, this guy had just saved his life. Once he handed over the tape, Jackson grabbed the object and crushed it to the ground, his foot smashing it until he was sure it would never review the film inside.

The owner gaped in surprise and confusion, "Why did you-"

"If anyone asks, he-" Jackson pointed to the thug, "-destroyed it," he spoke hastily, "And we were never here." The owner continued to stare in perplexity, "We'll call it even." Jackson continued and watched him as the owner nodded slightly in agreement, though still in puzzlement.

"Let's go, Leese." He grabbed her arm and dragged her back outside.

Once they were in the car, his foot stamped onto the car pedal and his hand turned the wheel. Lisa continued to stay silent.

"Well," Jackson said, "That went better than expected."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it!

Well…I wouldn't know unless you review, right?

Luff

Mrs-N-Uzumaki xx


	7. Chapter 7

I know you all have the urge to kill me but at least I've updated! So enjoy!

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

"_Whispers_"

xXx – Scene Change

_Flashbacks _

Summary: Two months has passed since the incident. Both have continued their jobs. Jackson has an assignment yet to complete. Vengeance. But when there is a sudden twist of events, he finds that he needs her help, but will she be more willing to assist?

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

When Lisa lifted her eyelids, her vision cleared to reveal a beam of light beginning to illuminate the skies. When did she fall asleep? And for how long?

"I take it you had a nice nap?" A deep voice disrupted her thoughts and she became aware of the fact that she was not alone.

She turned her head to notice Jackson still driving, fully awake; though probably not for long, not at this rate anyway, "And I take it you didn't?" Lisa remarked, noticing his drowsy-looking red eyes.

"Not unless you want me to drive into another tree."

A silent gap took place before Lisa questioned the inevitable, "Where're we going dare I ask?"

"You'll know soon enough." He responded.

She sighed, "I don't understand why you just won't let me go,"

Jackson scoffed, "Your habit of imprudent questioning still never ceases to amaze me!"

"Well you wouldn't have to put up with it if you just _let me go!_"

"And have the cops on my tail? I don't think so."

"They're probably tracking you down anyway! My dad will notice if I'm missing the_ whole damn night_,"

"If you want me to get him involved, Leese, I'd be happy to oblige," he cynically added, "After all…" he paused, "he did get in my way, and so if it wasn't for him, you would've be long dead and I wouldn't be wasting my time chasing you down,"

"You're wasting your time anyway!"

"Even if you were no longer my concern, the company would've chased you down in any case," he said, "You can either be killed by _their_ hands or mine,"

"As pleasant as getting killed sounds to me, I'd rather have theirs than _yours_,"

"Are you sure about that?" He waited for her to respond, when she said nothing he continued, "Because compared to them, I'm a fucking saint!"

"It wouldn't make much of a difference anyway because as far as I'm concerned you're both cold-hearted monsters,"

"I let you rest, didn't I?" he spoke hastily, "Would you really think the company would let you close your eyes for even a second? You would've been dead long before you'd even notice someone's in your own home!"

"So what I suppose you want me to express gratitude for saving me from the hands of your company? Do you honestly expect me to _thank you_?" Her heart rate speeded feeling the rage build up, "_Thank you,_ **Jack**, thank you_ oh so much _for not letting the big bad boys come after me just so _you_ will-!"

BANG

A sudden loud blast blared into their ears as the front window crashed. Jackson spun the steering wheel, causing the car's tyres to screech.

"What the hell's going on?" Lisa exclaimed.

"Somebody just took a shot at us!" Jackson responded while accelerating; his eyes rolled to the side mirror as he noticed someone behind them was on their tail, and _fast_.

"WHO?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" He steered forward allowing the car to speed as fast it could take them.

"YOU'RE GOING TO GET US_ KILLED_!"

"SO BETTER HIM THAN ME?"

"JACKSON!" Another shot was fired on the back window of the car.

The assassin took a deep breath and placed his hand onto the clutch, "Hang on to your seat." Before Lisa could even respond, she found herself breathless when she was rapidly pushed forward into the air and pulled back by her seatbelt. Lisa screamed as the car came to a sudden halt and started shifting backwards; smoke began to emerge from the friction. Jackson watched as the enemy's car sped forward and quickly spun the wheel to the opposite direction, giving them some time and distance to escape.

Jackson took a quick glance at Lisa, listening to her panicked breaths; her heart rate couldn't be any higher. Once she began to breathe steadily, her attention turned towards him, "Don't. EVER. Do that. Again."

xXx

The car screeched at each turn. Jackson's eyes rolled to the side mirror every minute, making sure they were not being followed. After five minutes, he sighed and began to fairly relax.

"Are they still following?" Lisa wondered.

"I think we should be safe for now," He responded.

"Not safe enough," She retorted, "I'm still with you, aren't I?" Lisa sighed and mumbled, "_God this is giving me the worst headache_," she stroked her forehead.

"_Well suck it up_." He muttered back.

Lisa didn't bother responding, she just didn't have any energy left for petty bickering; yet she felt the urge to strike up another conversation a few seconds later. She loathed the fact that _he _was giving her the silent treatment, and _she_ was the one to start off a discussion that will inevitably end up in a battle – verbally and physically she might add.

"Now what?" Lisa started.

"What do you mean 'now what'?" He replied disdainfully.

"You know what I mean!" She snapped.

"Honestly, Lisa, I don't know what you expect me to say," Jackson responded in contempt.

"How about 'change of plans, _Leese _– you're free to go because a killer was aiming to kill us',"

"Correction - he was aiming to kill _you_, **Leese**," he rectified.

"Well he didn't seem to take you into consideration either,"

"I told you about the company. Get in their way and they will shoot you," he glanced at her, "That makes both of us."

"So because I wrecked your operation they're after you too?"

"No. They specifically asked me to keep my priorities within my work and not chase you down - they'll take care of the hindrance." He turned to her with a monstrous look, "But this was personal." Lisa stayed quiet for a few more seconds before Jackson continued, "And because I chose to ignore my duties, they're after me too."

"So what do you want me to say?" She rejoined, consumed in rage, "I'm honoured that you chose me over your job?"

"I DID NOT choose you over my job!" He retorted, "I prefer to personally take care of my own business as opposed to having someone else to do the dirty work for me. That's commitment, Lisa."

"That's retribution,_ Jackson_," She remarked mockingly, "And here I thought you were a professional."

Jackson pretended to not listen as his head kept turning to check the mirrors in the car. They didn't have much time before the company tracks them again, especially since they've now learnt the license plate; he needed to change the car.

Lisa felt her stomach roaring for hunger; _crap_…she thought, _wait…maybe this can be my ticket out of this misery. _"I…" She paused, releasing a long held breath, "Let's eat."

Jackson's head whirled to her direction with a raised eyebrow, "If you wanted to ask me out you know you could've just asked," he said in a very bemusing tone.

"THAT'S NOT-" She stopped herself; _no, Lisa, don't fall into his traps, he's just trying to push your buttons, _"…look, all I know is that if we don't eat we won't have the energy to fight them off,"

"We?" He replied, "So now we're in this _together? _What makes you think you'd be able to fight off the company?"

"I kicked _your_ ass, didn't I?" She bravely spoke.

"I'd be careful with that mouth if I were you," he coerced, "Last time you tried to match yourself with me you ended up at the bottom of the stairs."

"At least I didn't have a bullet in my chest,"

"Don't try me, Lisa," He threatened, "Look where it got you now,"

"Whatever, let's just eat, okay?" She said, disregarding his intimidation. He sighed heavily in frustration, realising his stomach growled in hunger also. The assassin manager spun the wheel and turned the car into a left lane.

Jackson didn't know how much more rage he could suppress with this woman. God help him with this one.

* * *

I hope you liked =D I don't actually know where I'm going with this story, I literally just sit at my laptop and type whatever pops into my head.

Anyways, let me know what you think please =]

Luff

Mrs-N-Uzumaki xx


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry I haven't been updating frequently, I usually go through the chapters with my beta reader before I update and she visits once in a while. I know **son-of-puji** has been waiting for an update for a while now 'cos you kept thinking I abandoned it! Well to prove I didn't, here's an update just for you!

So enjoy :)

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

"_Whispers_"

xXx – Scene Change

_Flashbacks _

Summary: Two months has passed since the incident. Both have continued their jobs. Jackson has an assignment yet to complete. Vengeance. But when there is a sudden twist of events, he finds that he needs her help, but will she be more willing to assist?

Disclaimer: Of course it would make sense for someone to write a fanfic of their own bloody creation!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Jackson spun the wheel into a driveway. His eyelids fell for a second for Jackson to realise it wouldn't be long before he fell into a slumber. How is he going to manage to keep Lisa from escaping while at the same time keep the company from hunting them down? One thing for sure, he needed to change the car. Jackson's head returned to reality upon hearing incoherent burbles from the opposite side of the car.

"…to eat?" Lisa finished, waiting for a response, "Are you listening?"

"No, actually, I'm not," Jackson replied disdainfully, more irritable now that he's fatigued, "If you haven't noticed, I've been busy trying to find a way to keep us alive!"

"I was suggesting getting out of the car so that we can find a place to eat," She responded sneeringly.

"I'm steering into a drive-through. Happy?"

"I meant in a café or something,"

"In public? I don't think so,"

"Well why not?"

"Honestly, Lisa, do you really think I'm _that_ careless?"

The brunette responded with a louder growl of hunger from her stomach, "Look, all I know is that I'm hungry and I'm tired; and I won't be able to defend myself if I don't at least eat,"

He turned to her watchfully, "What makes you think that that would be dire in my matter?"

"For one thing you'll have to be dragging me around a lot more,"

"We'll be in the car most of the time."

"We'll have to get out at some point,"

"No, we really don't."

"So you've got a bathroom in here?" She paused, "I'll promise…not to scream."

"What makes you think I'll trust a word you say?" He rejoined, followed by growling from his stomach.

"Looks like your stomach does not agree with you," She mocked. But she had to find another way of convincing him. He was being so difficult, like he usually is. If it weren't for him, she'd be in her hotel for another day's work, where she was safe and in control.

Lisa's mind began to wander through the chaos that entered her life within the last couple of months, and it was all because of Jackson. Why couldn't he just stay in jail and leave well enough alone? _Wait_, an idea clicked in her mind, "You know," she began, "I don't think your company would be very thrilled to help you if they have to bust you out of jail for the second time, especially since you got in their way."

His eyes disdainfully averted to hers, she could see his jaw stirring while he clenched his teeth with seething anger, "Fine." He retorted, "But just know this," he added as he drove into the parking lot and placed the car onto a spot, "Even if you run screaming to the people in the café or to your father or to the police, no one will be able to help you. I'm your _only_ option to stay alive longer," Lisa swallowed the fearful lump in her throat while he continued, "D'you know why? Because I'm the _only_ one that knows the company well enough to evade them longer." He waited to see if she was willing to make a remark, "So what's it gonna be? Are you willing to stay or foolish enough to leave the only person who will help you stay alive the longest?"

An early death was not exactly part of Lisa's life plan, but it just seems that she has no choice but to trust that staying with him would mean living longer, even if it meant having to be killed by his hands eventually. Is she really willing to tag along with the one person she despised the most? "But…how do I know _you_ won't kill me instead?"

"You don't." He responded bluntly as he stepped out of the vehicle. Jackson made his way to the opposite side of the car where he opened the door, "Ladies first." He added mockingly. Lisa stepped out of the car before Jackson continued to comment, "If anyone asks, we're colleagues."

Before long, Lisa realised this is the café she visits for an occasional sea breeze and wondered why Jackson came to this particular area. Her mind then reverted to a flashback of that dreadful flight…

"…_the occasional drink at the cornered café…"_

If Lisa hadn't been pulled alongside Jackson by the wrist she would've fallen helplessly to her knees. This day could not get any worst.

xXx

"Good morning, Lisa," The hotel manager turned her head towards the voice that called out to her; it was the nice woman that she often converses with whenever she comes to the place, she was a few years older. Lisa sighed at the uneasy feeling she had towards lying to her friend.

"Oh hey, Brenda," Lisa replied unresponsively, hoping to keep her as detached from the complications as possible, "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well, what about you?" Brenda's eyes rolled towards the guys sitting opposite Lisa, "Oh…" She uttered between her lips, "Who's this young fella?"

"Oh this is…" Lisa paused; did she really want to introduce Brenda to an assassin manager? But before she could choose, Jackson had decided for her.

"Hi," he plastered his famous captivating smile.

As she returned the pleasantry Brenda turned to Lisa as she whispered in her ear, "_Have you been keeping your man a secret?"_

"What?" Lisa proclaimed, "NO!" Jackson stared at her with a harsh yet discreet look; the brunette calmed herself before she spoke, "I mean…this is…a colleague of mine,"

"Oh I see. Well what would like to order Lisa? The usual?" She asked Lisa.

"I would like that, thank you." The brunette responded.

"How about you?" Brenda turned towards Jackson.

"I'll have some coffee. Black." He replied.

"Anything to eat?"

"No I'm good,"

"Are you sure? We give a buy-one-get-one-free offer on muffins on Tuesdays,"

"A muffin it is then," Jackson chuckled; Lisa almost gagged at his phony charisma. She could practically _see_ the deceptive aura surrounding him. Brenda left the two while their breakfast was getting ready. There was a thick ambiance of uncomfortable silence between them, leaving Jackson to think through his plan and Lisa to wander off in her thoughts.

The hotel manager sighed, "Why did you pick this place?" She uttered audibly, almost as if to herself; when Jackson came with a blank she continued, "Is it just some sick way of showing just how much privacy was taken away from me?" A lump of grief clogged Lisa's throat as all the emotions she felt from the events of the red eye flight and the incident two years before that came crashing back into the very core of her heart. Lisa felt like throwing up. She needed to find a place to be alone, away from this place, away from the people, away from _him,_ before she breaks into tears.

Lisa rashly stood, "Where do you think you're going?" Jackson spoke, standing shortly after.

"The bathroom, I need-," She paused for a second before her voice cracked, "I need to be alone for a minute. I won't…"Lisa began making her way before she completely broke in tears in the restaurant. She didn't care how desperate she sounded; she just needed to be alone. Jackson sighed as he sat down and took her word for it. She's not _that_ foolish; he _hoped_ she wouldn't be that foolish.

"Where did she run off to?" Brenda spoke and she placed the two muffins and black coffee in front of Jackson.

"Bathroom break," he replied.

"She looked upset," the waitress said in concern, "Is she okay?"

"She's just stressed," Jackson responded indifferently, "her job an' all,"

"Are you sure that's it? I mean I know it can be stressful but she loves the job; unless something happened?"

"Like I said, it's just stress."

"I guess…" Brenda sighed, "Poor girl, that's the last thing she needs," Jackson said nothing as the waitress continued, "Sometimes when I look at her I feel like she's…so sad and that she's holding back, y'know?" She paused before chuckling, "Listen to me, I sound like a psychologist!" The assassin just smiled as he sipped his black coffee, "Do you know about it?"

"About what?" Jackson spoke.

"The um…the thing…with the…" Brenda waved her finger towards her chest and Jackson immediately grasped on the subject. He nodded, "Oh so I take it you're close?"

"Does it seem that way?" Jackson smiled.

"Well yeah! I mean, you're the first guy I've ever seen her with!"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah," She chuckled, "Can I ask something?" Jackson responded with a nod as she continued, "just…look after her, will ya'?"

Jackson was slightly taken aback with this request and was not sure how he should respond, but ended up nodding in agreement before he knew it.

xXx

Several minutes subsequently passed as Jackson sat finishing off the last sip of his coffee, still waiting for Lisa, as her breakfast arrived a couple of minutes ago and it's still lying on the table. _Where is she?_ He wondered irritably, _Could she have? No! She couldn't…could she? _Without further speculation, Jackson stood from his seat and entered the doorway to the bathrooms. He then knocked on the woman's toilet door.

"Lisa?" he called out, "Are you still in there?" When there was no response, he felt his anger fume, "Lisa?" he exclaimed. Searching the area and noticing no one around, Jackson realised it's vacant and pushed down the door handle. He subtly entered the small area, "Lis-" He stopped on his tracks when he found the unconscious brunette on the side of the wall, her legs sprawled on the floor.

* * *

Oh noes! What is Jackson gonna do now?

Review and let me know!

Luff

Mrs-N-Uzumaki xx


End file.
